Princesses
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Sensei makes the ninja's go off to their elemental castles to go and connect with their weapons to make them stronger. The evil princes want to take over the world and will kill anyone in her way. NO flames PLZ.
1. ice

I waved goodbye to my brothers before we set off walking to our original weapon point. So, I was heading to the frozen wastelands for a few days. Cole was heading towards the caves of despair. Jay was going to the floating ruins. And Kai was walking to the fire temple.

Sensei said we needed to connect with our elements. The evening sun was nice and shining through the trees perfectly landing on my face. I am going to miss that for the next three days.

It's going to be all snow, frost, chills, and frost bite. That was right up my alley. I brought a tent, a blanket, some water, medical tape, food, and a tiny knife. I remember the dangers of the frozen wasteland besides the cold.

I have the mountains, glaciers, caves, and rivers of ice to avoid. And there are polar bears, owls, and iceberg whales. And to top it off the whole time it will be -58 degrees.

I walked slowly before I was at the edge of woods between the forest and the wasteland. I looked at the castle of ice. I took a deep breath before stepping into the frozen world.

I instantly got chills from the sudden climate change. The snow hit me hard. I rubbed my arms trying to get used to the freezing weather.

A few minutes later I wasn't affected to the weather only getting a slight chill. I walked through the snow making a slight noise.

The snow started to pick up turning into a blizzard. I felt my face turn numb, that was normal though. I looked towards the sky, I couldn't tell if it was night or day. I decided to set up for the night. I put down my bag and unzipped it. I felt like someone was watching me, I looked back, no one. I shrugged it off and took the tent out of my bag.

I set it up and heading into the tent. I ate one of Lloyd's candy bars and a swig of water before heading to bed. In the middle of the night, I presume, I was woken up by a noise.

I looked at the side of my tent. There was a shadow of a person. I unzipped the door and looked outside. Nobody. I shrugged it off and went back to sleep mode.

I was woken up by a loud crack, I quickly looked out of the tent and saw a polar bear knocking down a small tree.

I waited for him to leave before packing up. I was going into the castle to meditate. I walked a couple of miles before reaching the castle.

It was quiet with only drops of water echoing in the cave. I started to walk towards a set of caves before I heard footsteps running. I dropped my bag and ran towards the noise. Who would be here? It is too cold for humans. I saw a giant shadow on the side of the cave running towards another cave.

When I was running I forgot how twisted the caves are, and how you could get lost easily. I heard a slight laughing and more footsteps.

I turned a corner and heard a snapping noise and a small screech. I slowly walked forward and around the corner to find a girl on the ground with a bear trap clamped onto her ankle.

She had white hair down to her waist and over her eye, her eyes were a crystal blue, she wore a long poofy white dress with snowflakes on it, on the top of her head she had an ice crown, and around her neck was a necklace with a light blue gem at the end. She looked up at me.

I quickly walked over to her and kneeled next to her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. I hesitated before reaching down to the trap again.

"I just want to help you"

"I don't need your help!" she looked at me angry. I shrugged and started to walk away. Before I turned the corner I heard her speak again

"Wait! I need your help" I smiled and turned back around. I kneeled next to her. She lifted her dress and revealed her ankle.

The spikes entered her ankle making it bleed badly. I grabbed the sides and tore it into two pieces. I stood up and grabbed her hand, she stood up only to wince in pain and fall into my arms.

"You can't walk?" she shook her head. I shrugged and let her hang on one of my shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. She shook her head. How could she not be cold? It is -46 degrees, I was even a little nippy.

"Do you know how to get out" she nodded and pointed to one of the tunnels.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"I am Zane, nindroid of ice"

"So you took my shurikens" I looked at her blankly.

"Your shurikens?"

"This is my kingdom" I looked at her blankly again

"I don't think I understand" she rolled her eyes before continuing

I am the ice princess. I protect the amulet of ice" my wide.

"Is there others?" I asked.

"Yeah there is the earth, lightning, light, and my opposite fire. There is also the dark princess, she is evil though." When she said that we arrived at the main room where my bag was.

I put her against a wall and opened my bag. I took out my medical tape and wrapped it around her ankle.

"Thanks for the help, but I have it now" she snakingly got up, again, falling on me. She took out a whistle that was around her neck. She blew it.

A few minutes later a giant polar bear walked into the castle. He looked over at us and walked over.

"Hi Flake" she started to pet the bear like a dog. He turned around to face me. She gasped and covered her mouth at the side of the polar bear.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She pointed at the black on his side. It was like brand, but it was black.

"It is a warning sign" the polar bear roared. His fur slowly started to turn black.

"I will have to take him to my sister" she said.

"You can't on your ankle" I told her. She looked at me angrily.

"What am I going to do then?" she started to stroke his head again.

"I will have to take you" I suggested. She rolled her eyes

"Fine"

**I know I have enough stories going but I've had this one in my mind for a while**


	2. light

"Were almost there" she said happily she sat on Flake while I walked next to them.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"Were going to the meeting place." she said. All of a sudden she stopped and yanked off her necklace. She walked over to a misshaped rock that stuck out. There was a tiny hole in this rock. She inserted the gem into the rock and turned it. It made a blurring sound before the rock turned into ice.

All of a sudden the rock made a portal come out of it. I slowly followed her and Flake as they entered the portal. All of a sudden we ended up on the dark island.

"Why are we here" I asked.

"Were going to the light temple where my sister of light lives. Sadly where my evil sister also lives." she said. We kept walking until she stopped in front of the temple.

"Here we are" she said. Flake started to growl.

"Wolfs" she whispered.

"What" she grabbed my arm and started to drag me into the temple. She shoved the doors closed that echoed through the building. I looked around, it was huge.

"AUORA" she yelled it echoed through the temple until I heard some footsteps. I remember reading that Aurora meant light.

"Coming Nieve" she yelled from the other room. Nieve meant snow. She burst through a secret door.

"What do you need Nieve I am VERY busy" she had a pad of paper and a pencil in her hands. She had a light tint of yellow for eyes. She had shoulder length blond hair and a yellow crown with a sun on the top, and like Nieve she had a yellow gem around her neck. She had a yellow dress on with orange lines around it. And her sleeves were on the sides of her shoulders.

"Who is this" she asked pointing at me with the pen.

"Calm down this is Zane he helped me." Nieve said.

"Whatever what do you need" she asked.

"Flake" Flake ran up to her and turned to show his black fur. She walked over to the polar bear and frowned.

"Its a brand" she said.

"ZOHAR" she yelled. I looked back and saw that there was a bright yellow scorpion crawling into the room. He was knee high.

"Zohar go grab me some light" she said. The scorpion seemed to understand and ran out of the room. A few minutes later he ran back with a tube of bright yellow liquid that seemed to float. She walked over to the scorpion and grabbed the tube.

She took the tube and poured it on the dark area then turning it back to white.

"She is showing no Mersey" she said sadly. "She want's to start a war" she said.

"We have to warn Iris, Elisia, and Ember" she said.

"That will be your job" she said grabbing her shoulder.

"Go to the elemental castles collect the princesses and their elemental animals and bring them here... And take your friend, he seems like a good help" she said.

"Fine, let's go Zane"


	3. lightning

We walked into the large kingdom of the floating ruins. Flake had already returned home so it was just me and her.

"Zane I can barley breath in here" she said. I felt an eclipsing feeling in my throat as the temperature raised.

"Yeah, are we almost there?" I asked. She kicked a rock while walking the trail that was getting higher. All of a sudden I heard a crackling noise of lightning streaking a tree breaking it. I jumped back near the edge of the cliff almost falling off. She grabbed my hand before I could fall.

"Let's just get her" she said as she started to run up the cliff. We stopped when we stood outside the large door outside castle. She pushed onto the doors opening them.

"ELISIA" she yelled. Instead of her coming through the door. Jay did.

"Zane... Who's your friend here" Jay asked.

"Jay this is Nieve, she is the princess of ice... She controls the ice world. We need the other girls to help fight the dark princess who wants to take the gems." I said pointing to the gem around her neck. She smiled at Jay before grabbing the gem and closing her eyes lighting it up all of a sudden a girl burst through the door with her blue necklace around her neck glowing.

"Hey!" She said running over to Nieve and hugging her. "I missed you! How come you never visit!?" she asked.

"Now's not a time for a reunion, we need to go" she said. She had yellow hair with two waist long pigtails made of lightning, she had a silver crown on with a bolt of lightning at the top. Her dress was yellow with an orange center under the dress.

Trailing behind her was another unusual creature. He had all blue with only yellow paws and a lightning tail and head. He climbed onto her shoulder and seemed to listen to their conversation.

"We will leave immediately" Elisia shouted


	4. earth

We walked through the caves looking for the underground castle when we heard a noise echoing through it, it sounded like a growl. I held up my shurikens ready to attack when a little monster trailed in. He was a rhino with rocks on his head and back. I smiled and kneeled down petting it.

"Pebble" a girl yelled. She ran in where we could see her. She had deer legs, dark green hair that went to her waist and a leaf dress. And like the other one's she had a dark green amulet around her neck and a crown made of roots.

"Nieve" she said. She walked over and picked up Pebble. I looked at Cole who was walking a few minutes behind her.

"Zane Jay what's going on, who are these girls" I explained it all to him while she was explaining to them.

"Let's go then" Nieve shouted.

"Wait we still need to get Ember" she sighed.

"FINE"

**Sorry it's short I usually don't do my stories so short.**

**so sorry.**


	5. fire

We walked up to the fire kingdom, I could already feel the heat making me want to faint. We walked through a long and twisting hallway until we hit the core room where The fire princess was brushing her hair with Kai sitting in front of her looking love struck. She reached out to Kai and started to use one finger and brush underneath his chin.

"Hey Kai" Cole yelled. Both him and her snapped their heads toward us giving me a good look of her. She had red hair down to her waist, blood red eyes, like the other princesses a red gem around her neck and a crown with a fire symbol on it. Her dress was big and poofy lava dress with cracks in it.

"Who are these people kitty" she asked. Jay and Cole about lost it.

"Pfft Kitty" Jay said choking out.

"That's why I hate her" Nieve whispered in my ear. "She loves to flirt" she sighed.

"We need you to come back with us to the light kingdom" she screamed. She sighed before standing up.

"Why, I want to hang out with Kai" she said whining, Nieve rolled my eyes.

"Just come on, we don't have time to explain" Nieve yelled. She sighed again and walked over to us with Kai trailing behind. Ember stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled which was replied with a bird screech. Out through a corner a Phonics fly into her arm.

The bird was huge with a swan neck and peacock feathers. She was yellow and red with black eyes.

"Now I am ready" she said.


End file.
